Trouble on Two Wheels
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Rick Rodgers was an agent so deep undercover he had never seen the sun set or rise, not that his handlers would let him. That was until he was asked to work a case with her, then it all went to hell. What ensued after was murder, mayhem and biker gangs. Follow Rick & Kate until they find the truth. This fictional A/U story is co-written by thekingdaddy and Pen to Paper Writer.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Rodgers was an agent so deep undercover he had never seen the sun set or rise, not that his handlers would let him. That was until he was asked to work a case with her, then it all went to hell. What ensued after was murder, mayhem and Mexican biker gangs. Follow Rick, Kate and an assorted gang of agents until they find the truth. This fictional A/U story is co-written by thekingdaddy and Pen to Paper writer (P2P) So please pull up a chair and strap in!

Chapter 1

The director of the FBI Robert Mueller was in a quandary. I the past three years, two of his best undercover agents had been killed while working on the Death Riders investigation. They had both been discovered and summarily shot, by the members of the gang These members were the ones who kept everyone else safe within the gang. A security force so to say. These agents ended up with two to the head. But that wasn't all. The other agents who were supporting the operation had been discovered and beaten within an inch of their lives, before being dropped at the doorstep of the local FBI office in New York City. 26 Federal Plaza was quickly becoming a dumping ground for agents...it needed to stop. And then there was the last agent they sent in, he had been discovered within in a week. But thankfully for all involved he wasn't killed or even beaten, he had been delivered to the same local office in NYC as the others were. But he was stripped naked and wrapped head to toe in duct tape. It was a sign that they knew who he was and why he was spared.

So now he was entering a meeting with heads of law enforcement for the great state of New York as well as the city of New York as well as Homeland Security and other nameless three letter agencies. The meeting was taking place in a secure conference room at the FBI headquarters in DC where he felt he had a home field advantage. He was expecting that there to be some uneasiness when the totality of the poor investigation was revealed.

As the participants of the meeting began to fill the conference room there was one additional attendee that the Director Mueller had not expected, Jackson Hunt the head of training for the covert operations section of the CIA. Hunt's reputation for training, the men he had trained had been some of the most lethal in cold war days. They had carried out a few of the less popular but desperately needed operations that had prevented world war three. At least that is what the CIA liked to claim, that was if the CIA claimed anything at all. Which the Director of the FBI knew all too well.

The Director stood up and called the meeting to order. Giving a second look towards Hunt. He went over the loss of his agents and the problems that the Death Riders were creating for them, and the threat to National Security from the alliances with criminal entities abroad. "So we need to think outside the box, come up with an undercover operation that these guys can't smell from a mile away. The only problem is we don't have anyone who has never been a part of their biker culture. Sure we have a few who have gone undercover in the past and broken some big cases, but when we try and have them work with the agent in charge it always fails."

The Superintendent of the New York State Police spoke next. "Why don't you just send in the agents that are doing the teaching to get the intel that we need. They seem to be the go to guys?"

"Everyone in that world knows their faces. It's worse than when we sent in the agents to break up the mob in Vegas."

As everyone in the room was contemplating that statement and its implications the Chief of the NYPD spoke up. "From what little I know about these gangs, they are a tight knited bunch. If we are going to send in someone they will have to be well schooled in undercover work."

For the first time Hunt spoke up. "I have just the right guy for you, but he will need backup, no, a partner if you will. It's my understanding that this culture is as hedonistic as anything Caligula could have thought up, so it's my suggestion that we send in a woman with him." He looks directly at the FBI director Mueller and says. "I value my 'boy's' life so for the love of god don't suggest that he go in with a fed."

"Just what in the hell does that mean?" The director asked.

"Well you just said that they had all been made by these guys, I need the guy I send you back in one peace." He looked at the NYPD Chief. "Maybe you have someone who worked in vice, they would expect some of the treatment and could handle themselves. But I want to be clear, my guy doesn't come back in a body bag, if it looks like he is compromised he's pulled out, understand?"

After some serious debating that finally ended with the agreement that they would reconvene in New York in seven days with the operative that Hunt was providing as well as his 'partner' that the NYPD was assigning to this operation.

Seven days later in the conference room of the twelfth precinct Kate Beckett along with her team had been summoned by Captain Montgomery. When they entered the room they were met by The Chief of Police and a few suits that could only be from the FBI.

"Kate." Montgomery began. "You have been chosen for an undercover operation in conjunction with the FBI." Beckett nodded and Montgomery continued. "It appears that the motorcycle gang The Death Riders, are trafficking women and weapons back and forth between here and Eastern Europe. And we are asking you to go in undercover, since you speak Russian and have a background in vice that will come in handy."

"Yes sir, but I think that this is more suited for the FBI, don't you?" Beckett skeptically asked.

"Yes it is, but they don't have a great track record with these guys." He cryptically responded, hoping that she would not dive in further for an explanation.

"Just what in the hell does that mean?" Esposito asked angrily. After receiving a glare from Montgomery that conveyed his anger Esposito replied. "Sorry sir."

Now it was time for the Chief Kelly to speak. "I know this is a strange request Detective Beckett, and I want you to know that we scoured the files of all female the officers and detectives to see who had undercover work and you fit the bill to a TEE. Not only do you have the linguistic skills that are needed, but we feel that you will be a valuable asset for this OP. However we were surprised to learn that not only do you own a Harley, but ride often."

"Thank you, sir?" Kate wasn't sure how she was expected to react to the Chief's statement.

Now it was the FBI agent in charge who spoke. "Detective Beckett you will not be going in alone, we have a partner for you."

Before anyone could form a response, heavy footfalls emanating from a heavy boot could be heard as someone strode across the hardwood floor of the bullpen. When the occupants of the conference room turned to the sound, the door opened and a long haired and bearded, large framed man accompanied by an equally large man with white hair and matching trimmed beard entered the room. An air of confidence seemed to enter the room with the two men.

"Nice to see you could make this meeting Hunt." The agent snidely commented.

"Had to get my boy from the airport, and don't take that tone with me or I will turn Rodgers here loose on you." Hunt responded enjoying the nervous expression on the face of the agent.

The long haired man simply known as Rodgers spoke. "Can someone explain why the hell I'm in New York and not in Afghanistan?" Beckett took in the appearance of the man who spoke. If it was not for the fact that he could pronounce the word Afghanistan, she thought he would be illiterate. He had shoulder length brown hair as well as a full bushy beard that stretched down to his chest. He was wearing faded jeans that seemed to be a couple of sizes too small, leaving nothing to the imagination. He wore a black AC/DC tee shirt that clung to his chest and a black motorcycle jacket.

The FBI agent in charge spoke up. "Rodgers we are looking to mount an undercover OP with the primary target being the motorcycle gang the Death Riders."

Rodgers looked around the room at the people amassed taking in each one, making mental notes on their physical appearance's and demeanor. After he had assessed each he turned back to the agent and spoke. "These guys will be dead before the first night is over."

An appalled Kate Beckett spoke up. "Now wait just a goddamned minute. You don't know anything about me or my team. I'll have you know that I have been on plenty of undercover OP's with vice in the past."

"Vice, that's what you claim to have in the realm of experience? Oh, and with this limited experience you are going in are you? You're probably right, you won't be killed the first night." He smirked as he saw a smile come over Beckett's face. She was thinking that she had gotten the upper hand. _This guy was so full of himself she could see he was such a jerk._ Then he spoke again. "You'll be _'raped'_ and then killed on the first night."

Beckett seethed at him. "You don't know anything about me. I have been riding my Harley since I was seventeen years old."

Rodger's shrugged off his jacket and stepped right up to her, invading her personal space. He reached up and grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into a deep searing kiss. It was all about his lips being on hers, not wanting to deepen the kiss by asking her to part her lips with his tongue, this was the kind of kiss that usually shows everyone in the room that who the kissee is to the kisser. Kate pushes Rodgers away from her violently and cries out. "What the hell?!"

"Right there, that will get you killed...every time!" He said a little less emphatic than earlier.

Confused, Beckett asked. "What?" As Rodgers moved back to the chair where he dropped his jacket. Rodgers turned to her and asked. "How much experience do you have with the men in these gangs?"

"Not much." Beckett conceded.

"Well let me tell you how it goes. First of all you, as a woman, are property of one of the brothers in the club. An old lady if you will. And whoever is you old man" he looked to her partners. "Will be the one who either defends you or allows you to have sex with the men. You don't have a choice. That's just the way it is."

Esposito has had just about enough from this long-haired jerk. "Just how in the hell do you know all of this?" He looked to the Captain and finished. "For all we know he could be making all of this up. I think we should bring up someone from the gang unit and talk with them."

Rodgers laid his jacket back on the chair, the same one it was on just moments ago and reached down grabbing a handful of his shirt lifting the back of it up and over his head. When he did it exposed a large diamond tattoo that took up his entire back. It was solid red with the number one and a percent sign within it. Above it read Death and below was Riders. "How do I know? Because I am that asshole."

You could have heard a pin drop while he was tucking his shirt back in again and grabbing his jacket. "I guess that you brought me here because you want me to go in? Am I right?"

Again the FBI director spoke once more, stunned by the sight of the tattoo on Rodgers back. "Yes we do, and we want Detective Beckett to go in with you."

"Not a chance in hell. Didn't you hear what I just said? There is no way I am going to be responsible for her."

"You won't be responsible for me." Kate stated matter of factly. "I can take care of myself."

"No sweetheart, you will be my property so you can't take care of yourself. Only I can, and as hot as you are, it will get very ugly, very fast." He looked around the room at the faces of everyone. "I'll go in, but I go alone. Besides I have a little unfinished business with some of the boys in there." The last part was a whisper that no one heard, except for Kate.

Jackson Hunt spoke up. "Rodgers you are going in and she is going with you. So I suggest that you and Detective Beckett go and have a beer, a fight, or a night of no-holds-barred-monkey-sex. But whatever you do, the two of you are a team tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal sir." With that Rodgers exited the room. Not looking back behind him to see if the detective was following him or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Chapter 2

Rodgers occupied the far corner of the bar in O'Malley's, the bar that he had agreed to meet detective Beckett and her team at this evening. He was about a half hour early, wanting to see the dynamic of the team that he was being forced to work with on the upcoming operation prior to speaking with them.

He was pretty sure that they wouldn't recognize him this evening. He had shaved off his beard, cut his hair and was dressed in a suit jacket, slacks, and a dress shirt. As he sat sipping his beer the first of her team, the Irish kid entered looked right at him, never acknowledging his presence and took a seat in a U-shaped booth. _Mission accomplished,_ Rodgers thought.

Next the Spanish detective entered along with a curvy African American woman. Again he looked at the bar and never noticed Rodgers. After ten minutes Rodgers was beginning to wonder just when she would arrive when there was a commotion at the front door. When he looked up he saw a woman who could give the Greek Goddess Venus a run for her money. She took her seat beside the African American woman and looked at her watch.

Rodgers decided to watch for a few minutes before joining the table. Just as he decided to move to the booth a big man with dark hair and a leather jacket slid in beside Beckett joining the group. Rodgers noticed some reluctance on the female detective's face as the newest member of the table slid his arm over her shoulder.

Xx

Kate entered the bar and immediately looked for Lanie. She knew that Lanie and Esposito were already at the bar from the text that she had received earlier from Lanie. She could feel every eye in the bar on her as she made her way to the booth that her team occupied. "Hey, guys." She scanned the room while she waited for their response, stopping on the guy in the suit jacket at the corner of the bar. She wondered who he was as he looked familiar, or his eyes did anyway.

"Don't look now Beckett, but you have company." Ryan said.

She took a deep breath to still her nerves hoping this evening would go better than the meeting at the precinct went. She felt someone slide in beside her and slipped his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, babe."

"Josh what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you tonight when I got to your place I saw you getting in a cab so I decided to follow you." He leaned into her and whispered. "I thought we could apologize to each other. The last time we were together we both said things that we didn't mean." As he spoke his eyes locked with someone's at the bar. He motioned to the bar, "Do you know him?"

"No, I can't say I do." She replied as she gave a tight smile toward the man at the bar.

Josh saw the smile and his blood ran cold, "I'll

e back in just a minute." He headed off to confront the man sitting at the bar.

"NO Josh, wait." But he didn't heed Kate's call, he just headed to the bar.

Xx

Josh pushed his body against Rodgers and ordered a drink. "Excuse me pal. I didn't see you there."

Rodgers shifted in his seat giving the newcomer some room. "No worries big guy."

Josh looked over to where Kate was and smiled then turned back to the man seated beside him. "She's a beauty isn't she?"

Taking a sip of his beer, Rodgers looked over to the table where Beckett is sitting. "Who, her?"

Josh turned to face the man, "You know damn well who I am talking about." He reached over and grab Rodgers by the shoulder, digging his fingers into Rick's shoulder.

"In case you are wondering about her, she's taken. And I don't plan on letting go of her anytime soon."

"Really?" Rodgers asked.

"Really!" Was the reply.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, but it's hard not to admire her beauty." Rick smiled and raised his glass in a toast to his new friend.

With that, Josh returned to his seat feeling like a million bucks.

Xx

Josh returned to his seat and placed his arm around Kate leaning in to whisper.

"Handled babe."

"Josh, why in the hell did you bother that man? And just why in the hell are you here?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see you, and talk to you." He was using his bedroom voice, not caring who heard him.

"Well, I'm working so you need to leave." She spat out.

He looked around the table and saw her two partners staring a hole through him. He turned to see Lanie, who was seated beside Kate, doing the same thing. "If you are working, why is she here?"

"She is here because I asked her to be. Now I need you to leave, we are meeting a new teammate."

Rodgers finished his beer looking; all the while looking at Kate who seemed to be deep in conversation with her partners. He ordered another beer and a round for Beckett's table and headed for the door. As he passed the table Josh whispered, "It's a good thing you are leaving." Castle made it t o the door placed his hand on the handle but could not bring himself to open the door.

"It looks like he isn't going to show." Esposito said. "Maybe we should call it a night. He caught sight of Ryan looking up with startled surprise at the man standing at the edge of the table.

"Mind if I take a seat, detective Ryan? It is Ryan isn't it?"

Ryan just nodded his head and slipped to his right leaving enough room for Rodgers who took his seat directly across from Josh. Before anyone could speak the waitress arrived with the drinks that Rick had ordered for the table.

"We didn't order these." Lanie spoke up.

"I did." Was all that Rick said.

"Thank you." Lanie said with a smile. "But I didn't catch your name."

"Rodgers, Richard Rodgers. But you can call me Rick." He smiled at her then turned his gaze to a stunned Kate. "I guess you didn't expect me to clean up like this did you?"

Kate turned Lanie.

"When we met Rick today he looked more like a member of ZZ Top than the man you see before you."

He smiled at Kate and she found herself slowly losing herself in his eyes not caring who was nearby.

"I take it you like this a little better than the desert Schick." He flashed her a smile that caused her to bite her lower lip in an attempt to hide her obvious attraction. But it failed to fool anyone at the table save one.

"Kate, you have met him now let's get out of here." Josh sounded desperate to get Kate out of the presence of Rodgers.

Rick looked over to Esposito and Lanie, whose name he had yet to hear, "I guess you two are together. And I am sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Yes we are, and it's Lanie."

Rick flashed a thousand watt smile. "It's nice to meet you, Lanie." He turned back to Kate. "I guess you two are together also."

He was answered by a chorus of yes and not anymore. "Well, which is it?" Flashing the same smile that he had just shown Lanie to Kate.

"We are reconciling." Josh blurted out in a vain attempt to change the subject.

"Good, that's good." Rick nodded at Kate. "I guess you have yet to tell him of our undercover operation?" Kate shook her head letting him know that she had yet to let Josh know what was going on. "We haven't seen each other in a few weeks."

Rick looked around the table taking in each of the occupants, studying them.

"You are all close aren't you? Well everyone is close with everyone else except for this guy." He pointed at Josh. "And as close as you are you need to talk her out of this. I can't guarantee that I can protect her the entire time."

"I told you today, I don't need protection."

"And I told you today that you will, so please listen to them if you won't listen to me. They care about you. You will have something to come back to. What about you family, your mother, your father or siblings, cousins?"

"I lost my mom a few years ago. No brothers or sisters. No cousins, just my father and me."

"I am sorry Kate. I shouldn't have been so insensitive, but I wanted to prove a point. You have so much to live for."

Kate just stared into his eyes. "And what about you? Who do you care about? Who will miss you if this goes wrong?"

"No one." It was so faint that his words went unheard until he spoke again with a slightly stronger voice. "No one, I have no one. That's why they brought me in, I am expendable. If I were to be hit by a cab no one would mourn me. No one except Hunt, and I suspect that is because I haven't fully paid my debt to him."

With that he rose from his seat, "I will be by the precinct tomorrow at nine. I hope that we will be telling your captain that you are out of the op."

As Rodgers stood to leave Josh caught Rick with a right cross to the side of his face snapping his head back, Rick stopped dead in his tracks rubbing his jaw. His anger was evident but he kept it in check "Nice one, but don't ever think you can do that again...friend. If you do they will be finding pieces of you from here to Hoboken." Rick continued out of the bar as Josh sat back down.

"If he isn't willing to fight back there is no way he can protect you, Kate!?" Davidson Smirked.

"Get up Josh!" Kate yelled as Josh took a deep drink of his beer. "Let me out now Josh." Again there was no response from Davidson. She turned to Ryan, "Let me out, guys."

As Ryan and Esposito moved to let Lanie and Kate out Josh asked. "Where do you think you are going?" His voice carried a hint of anger.

"I'm going to stop him and apologize for the ass you made of yourself, and you are going to leave this bar and never think of or speak to me again." her anger was boiling over when Lanie spoke. "No, not just you, we are all going to apologize to him."

Josh stood up in an attempt to stop the women from leaving when Ryan grabbed his arm and whirled him around. "Josh Davidson you are under arrest for assault and battery."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Ryan smiled a disturbingly calm smile. "Oh no, I'm not kidding."

Xx

Beckett ran out of the bar just in time to see the cab Rodgers climbed into leave. "Lanie do you have your car?"

"No sweetie I don't"

Beckett raised her hand, "Taxi!"

When they climbed into the cab she said, "Follow that cab!"

"I always wanted someone to say that to me." The Asian driver said. "I won't lose him, you can count on that."

Xx

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He opened the door to see both Beckett and Lanie smiling back at him. "How may I help you, ladies?"

"May we come in?" Lanie asked as Beckett moved past him, entering his apartment.

"By all means." Rick waved his arm for Lanie to pass sneaking a peak at Beckett's derriere that didn't go unmissed by Lanie. "See something you like?" The ME asked.

And embarrassed Rodgers asked, "Just how did you find my home?"

Beckett smiled saying, "Good old fashion police work."

Lanie smirked, "Follow that cab!"

"Follow that cab?"

Beckett smiled, "Follow that cab."

"Can I get you two a drink? Glass of wine?"

Lanie spoke up first, "Wine would be nice and we would like to apologize for the way her ex spoke to you this evening."

Beckett brushed her hand across his jaw, "I'm really sorry about him hitting you."

Rodgers smiled, "don't worry about it. He wants to make sure you are safe, I can respect that."

They sat at the breakfast bar making small talk before Kate cleared her throat. "It was Christmas break and I was home from Stanford. My dad and I were meeting her for dinner." She reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. Rick wanted to speak, somehow make it better for her but he couldn't speak. "We waited for two hours for her to show. When we got home there was a detective Raglan waiting for us." Her tears were streaming down her face. "He was never caught, they attributed it to gang violence. A random wayward event."

"My mom got pregnant via a one-night stand. She spent three hours with him one night and never saw him again. But to her credit, she never thought about not having me." He was swirling around the wine in his glass staring into the dark crimson liquid seemingly lost in his thought. "I wasn't a good son, I was a bit of a trouble maker. It got so bad that I was expelled from the final boarding school I was attending."

"You don't need to tell us this." Beckett said in a quiet voice while Lanie held her breath. She could tell something was happening between the other two in the room and she didn't want to interrupt what was happening.

"If you and I are going to be partners I think you need to know who you're getting as a partner. I ran away at fifteen, by seventeen I was a prospect with the Death Riders. I was patched in when I turned eighteen. a prospect with the Death Riders. I was patched in when I turned eighteen. You've already seen the colors on my back." He took another drink of his wine. "Martha Rodgers, my mom was an actress, theater here in the city. She went out to LA to join the cast of Temptation Lane. She was killed in her apartment about a week after she started. She was cut up pretty bad, and it's all my fault."

Beckett's hand went to her mouth. "Your fault?"

"Yeah, my fault. We were out west ended up in Reno. I got into a fight with a couple of guys from the Chico's. Beat them up pretty bad, anyway about three weeks later…" there was a lump in his throat, tears were streaming down his face. "Three weeks later she was dead, Chico's. I caught up with them in a little bar in Hermosillo. I beat them to death, was convicted in a very quick Mexican trial and sentenced to twenty-five years. I was sent to Southern Mexico, San Cristóbal de las Casasto be exact. I spent two years there before Hunt got me out."

"Hunt got you out?" Beckett asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, it seems he was in the bar when I caught up with those two. He waited a couple of years to see if I could cut it before he came for me. Lousy bastard. Anyway, he took me, trained me, and gave me the life I have now. So now you know why no one will mourn me if this all goes to shit."

Lanie spoke for the first time. "How did they know Martha, was your mother?"

"Well, that's a good question. There were only three people who knew that. Two guys in the club and Meredith."

"Meredith?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, she was my old lady. We talked about riding down to LA to see mother."

Kate got out of her seat and moved around to Rodgers placing one hand on his chest and the other on his face. "If it were to go bad you would be missed. I can't explain it but you have made an impact on my life. So for no other reason than I want to have dinner with you when this is over, I am going with you. You watch my back, and I'll watch yours. Deal?" She bit her bottom lip.

Rick flashed that thousand watt smile. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Castle entered the precinct at precisely nine am. Just as he had agreed to with Beckett the night before. She was coming out of the break room and met him at her desk.

"This is for you." He handed her paper cup of coffee, the kind you get from one of those high-end coffee shops.

"Thank you. This is just what I needed." She took a sip and was surprised that he had placed the order exactly the way she liked it. "How did you know?"

"Spy remember." He replied cheekily.

She looked around the bullpen and saw Ryan hiding his eyes as she glared at him. "You called Ryan this morning."

He smiled like the cat who ate the canary and brushed past her to the waiting agents in the conference room. She followed him in silence.

"I see you two are on better terms this morning." The senior agent said.

The glanced at each other before taking a seat. "Were good." She replied.

"Let me see the legend for each of us." He asked while looking directly at Hunt who had quietly slipped into the room. But not so quietly that Rodgers didn't notice him.

"Legend?" Kate mouths questioningly but he did not respond.

Two files were handed to him and he began to scan them. After a couple of minutes, he slammed the first file. "No way! No way she goes in with this story. Fix it now or we walk."

The two senior FBI agents looked at each other surprised by this turn of events. "No, it stands."

Growing angrier by the second he tightens his hands into fists she can see them turning white with all the pressure he is using. Rodgers spoke again. "A stripper, seriously! Do you have any idea how difficult it will be for her, let alone for me to protect her? No, a bartender or cashier, but no one in the sex trade. Do you understand me?!" He stood and took her hand. "When you get it figured out let us know. We will be in the break room having coffee."

As he was leaving Hunt questioned. "Why shave the beard and get your haircut? You had the perfect look."

"Who on gods green earth would have believed that guy looking like that could land a hottie like this?" With that, they left the room.

"Thank you, Rodgers." She had grown numb to the part of sex worker. Her short time working as a call girl in Vice was enough. But that didn't mean she liked it.

"Castle."

"Castle?" She responded.

"Yeah, it's my road name, everyone has one and from now on you call me that. You will need to get used to it."

She grinned and playfully said "Castle."

Sturgis was a 26-hour drive from New York City. Provided that the weather was in their favor. Rick wanted to make sure that his partners machine had the muscle to get there and back without an incident. This is why at ten pm on the day before they were supposed to leave he was replacing the plugs in her twin-cam. There was no way he would trailer their bikes to Sturgis. This was the way posers believed it should be done. He finished up the work on her bike, and he did have to admit that she kept her bike in great condition. It was a '94 Heritage soft tail. She had a deep dark red tank, fenders, and side covers. Top over bottom shotgun straight pipes. Her bike had an EVO engine. Rick was partial to these engines because there was so much more you could do with them. He covered her bike and started to work on his own. He pulled the oil drain plug and let it drain. Then removed the oil filter and changed it. He replaced the drain plug and added 3.5 quarts of synthetic oil imported from Germany to his S&S Super X117C V-Twin. His 1988 FLSTF was jet black. Everything on it was black. Pipes, engine and trans, and the paint as well. He had replaced the EVO that it came with, with a stronger and more powerful 117 cubic inch S&S engine.

With the oil now changed and the other small things taken care of he turned off the light to the workshop and dragged himself into bed for a couple of hours. Dawn would be her before he knew it. It seemed like he had just laid his head on the pillow when he hears his name being called. He is still in a sleep stupor but he quickly becomes aware of his surroundings.

"Rodgers, get your ass up, we have a long 3 days ahead of us!" Kate says.

He looks at her from the slits of his partially open eyes. Knowing that she has a point he could aggravate her just a little longer. He eyes the clock and notices that it's just about 5:30 am. "Detective it's 5:30...I thought we had agreed on a 6 am wake up call."

"You remember the saying Rodgers, don't you?" Rick thinks about it for a second.

"Nope, my mind is drawing a blank."

Kate huffs "Rodgers, the early bird gets the worm!" Kate says proud of herself.

Rick drops his head back onto the pillow and closes his eyes. "Wake me in a half an hour Beckett. Oh yeah by the way how many times did you just call me Rodgers?"

Kate looks away knowing that she had been told to call him Castle. "I don't remember how many times."

"Kate slip ups like this will get you killed. Please for the sake of out making it through this and the successful completion of the mission please remember what you need to do."

Within the hour, they are out and on their bikes. They pull away from Ricks garage and head uptown. As they are crossing the GWB Kate looks over to Rick. She makes a nodding motion to the sign about ¼ of a mile ahead. Rick then gives her the thumbs up. They both take the lane that will deliver them to route 80 west. The first day goes well. No mechanical problems and they found a decent hotel to stay at for the night. A Holiday Inn Express in Holiday City, Ohio. They made good time 9 hours and 10 minutes. They needed to stop twice for gas. Resting on one of the queen beds Rick had his arm covering his eyes. He needed to tell Kate something and he did not want her to shoot him. So he started...

"Beckett, listen when we get to Sturgis, this gang that we are going to infiltrate will try to claim you as a piece of their property once they lay eyes on you."

"Castle, why would you think that let alone let it happen?"

"Kate listen, these guys are cutthroat bikers. To them, you will be a piece of meat, USDA choice meat, but meat just the same. She swatted his chest and he laughed a little. They want to get their hands on and do whatever they please to your body since you will have no say in what they do. They would rather kill each other before they give into loosing you."

Kate was quiet. She went to the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. After five minutes he did the same. The next two days were basically the same thing. They covered the required miles and at the end of each day they found a decent place to stay.

They were riding along I-90 when Rick pointed to the exit quickly coming up. He drifted into the slow lane and they both coasted towards exit 30. The powers to be had booked them a room at the new Holiday Inn Express right off Lazelle Street. It was close enough to Main street but still far enough away from all the events that would be happening during the week. They were all checked in and Rick wanted to take a ride over to Buffalo Bills. This is where he had inked his upper arm about 4 years ago. It still looked good but he had an idea forming in his mind and wanted to talk to Pete the artist about it.

"Kate, I am going to go out. I should be back within the hour."

"Rick, where are you going?"

"I am going to see a man about a tattoo."

Kate has always wanted to get another one ever since she had her purple butterfly inked on her hip bone. She too had an idea of what she wanted but was a little reserved about getting it. So she thought to herself what the hell.

"Rick, can I come too?"

"Sure Kate, let's go, it's a short ride."

They had talked to Pete and Rick had designed a tat that he would most likely get the following day. Kate was leaning more and more towards getting another tat, but she still was on the fence. Rick wanted to release her inhibitions.

A stiff drink is what they needed. So he and Kate rode over to The Knuckle Saloon. It was at about 50% capacity when they entered. Rick walked in and without warning he moved Kate behind him. Because at the bar was the second and third in command of the gang that he had been in so many years ago. The scar on Rafael's face was a dead giveaway, and it should be, because Rick had given it to him. He was too busy to notice Rick only because he was avidly talking to Emilio. He walked up to the bar keeping Kate within a body's distance. He tapped the bar to get the bartenders attention and the bartender came over.

"What will you have?"

"I'll have a shot of Tequila, Kate?"

"The same please."

It was then when Rafael noticed Rick. His body went into attack mode and before Emilio had the chance to stop him Rafael was almost on top of Rick. He anticipated the attack. He just turned and countered everything Rafael had thrown at him. Within seconds, Rafael was lying in a heap on the floor moaning loudly. Kate stood there dazed. She never saw Rick move his arms, but the proof was in a pile of biker on the floor of the bar. Emilio turned and ran for the door.

Rick thought about going after Emilio but thought against it. He knew exactly where he was heading. It was inevitable. He downed the shot of tequila and Kate did the same. As he threw a twenty on the bar he said,

"Kate it's time that we vacated the premises. We will have a lot to answer for if the local sheriff shows up. Not to mention the leader of the gang that Emilio belongs to.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Ron Merwin had the start of an eye piercing migraine. The next two weeks would really put himself and his deputies to the test. So knowing this his dispatcher Holly asked if he wanted to personally take the first call of lawless for the start of bike 2016. He shook his head and picked up the phone.

"Hello John, its Ron. What's the problem there?"

"Ron, this shit is starting way too early for my taste. Bike week has not even started yet and I already have a biker lying on the floor of my bar!"

"John, take a breath and calm down. What happened?"

"Ron this big guy and a gorgeous lady stroll into the bar and order a shot of tequila each. They are talking together and then without any warning this guy from a gang comes up behind the big guy and attempts to attack him."

"Attempts?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he attempts to. Ron it's the damnedest thing I have ever seen. The guy moved like lighting. It's like he never moved from the spot he was standing in and the result was the biker lying on the floor moaning."

"John, sit tight I'll be out there soon."

"Ron, this is not good for business. The quicker you can get here the better. And you are going to need an ambulance here as well, this guy can barely move let alone get off my floor."

Ron hangs up the phone and pinches the bridge of his nose together with his index finger and his thumb. He mutters to himself "I'm getting too old for this shit." Getting up to put on his gun belt he tells Holly where he will be for the next hour.

Xx

Kate quickly walks into the lobby of the Holiday Inn Express and make a bee line for the stairs because the elevator will take too long. Inserting the key card into the lock they enter their room.

"Rick, who was that guy?"

"Kate listen, I was with this gang. I had done some pretty unmentionable things with them. Things that would get me noticed if I was to be seen by any one of them or law enforcement in this part of the country for that matter. They tried to find me after I left but I thought the threat was over since it's been so long. The guy I just took apart in the bar was Rafael. He is the number three in command of the Death Riders. He is even more ruthless than their number two. I still think that if he finds a way he will eliminate him just to be second in command."

"Rick, could he have killed the two agents or could he have given the order to have them killed?"

"I don't doubt that he could have done either. But he's smart. You will never find a paper trail or an electronic footprint that would incriminate him."

"We need to get something on this guy Rick."

"Yeah we do. It will only lead to more bloodshed on both sides of the fence. Kate why don't you find a place that delivers nearby and order us something to eat. My card is in my jacket pocket. I am going to take a shower. I'm grimy and dirty."

"Good idea Rick. I'll take one after you get done god knows I could relax under some hot water."

Kate watched as he collected his shower kit and closed the bathroom door. Seconds later she heard the water turn on. Walking over to where he had laid his jacket down on the chair she retrieved it and stuck her hand into the pocket he said his credit card was in. What she came out was a worn and rather weathered picture of an older woman and a girl next to her who looked to be about 12. The picture had seen better days. She studied the picture and wondered. They both had red hair, but the older woman's hair was more of a dark auburn color. The girl's was almost a shade of orange. They were happy in the picture both sporting bright smiles. Deciding that she was intruding on his personal life she went to return the picture to its pocket. As she got up to do this the picture slipped from her hand and landed on the floor upside down. There was something written on the back of it.

Picking it up once again she read what was written. It was simple but she gasped at what it said. "Mom & Alexis rest in peace my angels 2014" She again dropped it but this time it felt like she had been burned by her holding it. What had happened? Who was this Alexis, and did they die together? No, that could not be the reason. This girl just happened to be in the picture with the older woman that had to be the reason. She thought to herself. Replacing the picture exactly where it was she found the pocket that held the credit card. She place an order from two separate take out places. Pizza Hut and Shanghai, a local Chinese place. She was in the mood for both and hoped that Rick was also.

He shaved and jumped into the shower and let the hot water work his strained muscles. It felt good just to stand there but he was taking too long. He knew that before long that Kate would wonder why he was taking so long. He washed and got out and dried. Splashing on some after shave and taking a good look in the mirror after he wiped the condensation off it he smirked at his reflection. _"There's no way she could be interested in a guy like me, especially the way I'm so broken."_ He let the thought clear from his mind and opened the door and steeped out. What he neglected to notice was the black and red trail of ink near the drain of the shower.

Kate heard the door open and set the remote down and looked up to him. His back was still to her when she got up rummaged through her pack and gathered her shower essentials and headed to the bathroom. Giving him a seductive look as she passed him he raised his eyebrow at her but before he could comment on the look she gave him she entered the bathroom and shut the door. He felt a little more comfortable in just a towel wrapped around his waist, so he opted to stay in the towel for the time being.

The bathroom door had opened and Kate strode out to the smell of pizza and Chinese food. Her stomach grumbled. She like Rick had decided to stay in just a towel wrapped around her chest. They both sit at the table and as she moves to sit down her towel reveals a bit of her hip. Rick notices the butterfly tattoo.

"Purple Kate?"

"What's wrong with purple, Rick? Not your favorite color? She challenged.

"No it's not that, I just thought you would have it in the shades of the rainbow.

"Right. Like that would be fitting. This is for my mom. She as well as I loved the color purple."

Without thinking Rick gets up and walks over to the sink to get cups to drink from. As he does Kate looks at his retreating frame. Then she becomes angry.

"You son of a bitch!" she yells at him.

"Kate?"

"You are a liar. What happened to your tattoo RICK?"

"Tattoo?" Then it hits him. He took a shower and now he understands why she is pissed at him, but that didn't quell the anger that was growing deep in his soul.

"Kate I can explain, but first I think we need to get one thing straight right now. You can call me an asshole, a dickhead, even a mother fucker but don't you ever, and I mean ever disparage my mother like that again or you will find yourself out of this op."

When he finished he left his seat and flung his plate in the trash, suddenly unable to eat and even unwilling to share a room with her. He headed to the bathroom and the towel that was keeping him covered came loose and fell to the ground giving Kate a tantalizing view of his naked derriere.

Kate was mortified. How could she have said that? Of course she didn't mean to disparage his mother's memory, she had just lost her temper. She couldn't believe she could have been so stupid. She should have known that his mother was a sore spot for him.

The door slowly opened and he returned to the room wrapped in a new towel. When the other fell off he didn't stop to retrieve it, just kept walking trying to get away from her.

He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a seat on the end of the bed. Her eyes never left him as he did, she could see the redness of his eyes where he had obviously been crying.

"Look, Rick, I'm sorry for what I said earlier…" she started but was cut off.

"Mother got pregnant out of wedlock and back in those days it wasn't like it is today. She was ostracized, but she didn't flinch. She never was one to back down, she had me and still fought for her career. And let me tell you it wasn't easy. She had to deal with producers and directors who thought that since she was a single mom she was easy. And they expected favors in return for parts. What she had to ordeal to give me a life was awful."

He wiped the tears from his face, "she was my hero, my everything, so please don't use that term again. If you get pissed you can call me a bastard. That's actually what I am but don't use the other again."

"I can't have any identifying marks on my body. Anything that is out of the ordinary can have devastating consequences for me. The tattoo was a 3 month temporary ink that was nearing the three month mark. When I showered the ink rinsed off. I'm not trying to make you look like a fool, but understand this I'll do anything to catch these bastards. So that my dear detective this is why I don't have one."

He grabbed one of the pillows and the blanket from the closet and laid on the floor, surprising Beckett who had just assumed that they would share a bed. After all they were adults.

Kate laid there for hours it seemed, staring at the ceiling feeling terrible for words she had used earlier. "Rick are you awake?" Her voice was weak and prodding.

"Yeah, Kate I am."

"I'm so sorry for earlier. Sorry for my callous, stupid, and naive remarks."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." He replied.

"Listen, Rick, we are both adults. We should be able to share a bed."

With a chuckle and a deep sultry voice. "Detective, are you asking me to get into bed with you?"

"Well you can stay on the floor or you can get on in bed…" before she could finish the bed bounced as he flopped down laughing as he did which cause her to giggle.

"Now Kate that may just be the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life."

"Shut up and go to sleep." She decided to wait until another time to ask about Alexis.

 **A/N This story is co-written by myself and thekingdaddy. We have both been extremely busy with work and everyday personal lives. We do apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter and we will try to update on a more frequent schedule. 4 months is way too long to keep you waiting. We hope you enjoy this latest update.**

 **TKD**

 **P2P**


	5. Chapter 5

When Rick woke up the next morning he glanced at the clock radio that sat on the nightstand next to him. 5:43 a.m. closing his eyes again to try to get more sleep he felt something strange. The next thing that he felt was pressure on his chest. It was not a pain he was experiencing, but rather something soft and hairy. Then it twitched and he thought of a very large hairy spider crawling on his chest uninvited. Keeping one eye closed he opened his other eye so ever slightly to see this monster of a spider. What he was seeing was not a spider but the top of Kate's head. Her dark brown colored locks were sprawled over his entire chest. As he looked lower her arm was across his abdomen. It had been a while since he had rose to seeing an extremely beautiful woman in his bed.

She knew that he was awake. Or at least coming out of sleep. There was just something about his body that she could not get enough of. She couldn't put her finger on it but she liked being this close to him. He made her feel safe and it's a feeling that she needed. She can't remember when she covered him with her body in the middle of the night. Even though she felt him move, something else was becoming bigger. She debated to just roll over and pretend that she was repositioning herself falling back to sleep. Then she decided against it to see what he would do. Then she changed her mind once again. But before she could do anything about it he tried gently to slide out from beneath her. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked into his baby blues.

"Rick?"

"Everything's fine Kate. I just need to answer the call of nature. Wouldn't want to have an accident in this bed."

"No, we wouldn't."

"I mean the last time it happened, I think I was about three." Rick said being honest.

"TMI Rick, way too much TMI."

"I'll shut up now." He said realizing his own admission.

The second he left her she felt the warmth leave her body. She missed it immediately. He returned and asked her if she wanted to shower while he rustled up some breakfast. She said she would, and after that maybe they could go into town, she needed some different clothes since she only brought enough for two weeks. She had a feeling that they were going to be here for longer than they thought.

Xx

After she was out of the shower Rick had told Kate that the hotel offers a buffet. They could eat there or he could take her someplace like a diner if she wanted. She decided to go out to the diner. Dressed and ready they headed out to eat. Deciding to walk since the diner was practically behind the hotel they were there in less than five minutes. As they came up the street they noticed that there was many places to eat and noted it for later. Pulling the classic aluminum framed glass door open they step into an eatery that gives them the illusion that they have just been transported back to the turn of the century. There were bull whips hanging on the wall, older painted pictures of famous army generals and deadly battle scenes. On the other wall was paintings of Sitting Bull, Geronimo, and Crazy Horse. There was even a saddle mounted on a lifelike horse that was said to belong to Wild Bill Hitchcock.

"Howdy kids!" Said the waitress.

"Howdy," they both replied.

"So two for breakfast?"

"Yes please."

The waitress motioned them to follow her. She guided them to a booth right below Red Cloud. She passed them the menu's and said she would return shortly.

Rick looked at everything. Nothing missed his eye. So she commented on it.

"Rick do you like western American history?"

"I do. It's fascinating. What these men and women went through just to get ahead in life."

"I know. I noticed you looking at all the paintings hanging on the walls."

"Kate, that's not all I was doing. I always am aware of my surroundings. Knowing where all the exits are, seeing who could be a possible threat, who's carrying a weapon and the like. It could save your life one day." He told her darkly. Later those words would come back and haunt him.

Just as she was about to respond his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he winced at the caller ID. Putting up his hand as if to tell to hold that thought he answered the phone.

"Good morning sir."

"Rodgers, what's so good about it?"

"Sir?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"Imagine my surprise when I see a report come across my desk about a biker who was literally taken apart by one of my AGENTS!"

"Sir, I can explain."

"I highly doubt it." the FBI director replies.

"So what have you found out Rodgers?"

"Well sir we are going to attend a rally of sorts and most of the Death Riders will be attending."

Kate gives him a look of disbelief. He never told her they were going there today now she's steamed.

"Very well Rodgers keep me in the loop that's an order." the director ends the call.

"Rick when were you going to tell me about this?"

Deciding, to be honest with her he tells her.

"Kate I was going to tell you as we ate breakfast. I needed to get your thoughts on what the situation could present."

"When did you find out about this?"

"Recently actually. As we came in there was a flier taped to the front window. I was going to tell you our plan before he called."

"Who he, Hunt?"

"No the director of the FBI."

"What else did he say?"

"He knows about the beating that I gave Rafael. He more than likely has reports specifically cross his desk for this area." The waitress returns to take their order.

Xx

After they finished their breakfast they two of them decided to do a little recon. Rick realized that the bikers wouldn't be out at this time of the day. If they stuck to their past routines they hadn't been in bed more than a couple of hours. So they decided to take a stroll on Main Street as a couple of tourists.

"Rick, what are you so deep in thought about over there?" When there was no answer from the massive man to her left she called out his name a little louder. "Rick." Still no answer, "Rick!" this time with an elbow to the rib cage.

With a saucy grin, he replied "Yes?"

"I asked you what you were in so deep in thought about."

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?" She asked innocently.

"I'm just wondering if things get bad how I can get you out of here." He replied honestly. As she started to answer she was cut off by his finger to her mouth. "I was also hoping that when this is over I might be able to buy you a cup of coffee, you know just you and me."

"Like in a date?" She asked.

"Yes exactly like a date, maybe even dinner afterward."

She laughed, "don't you think that after spending the night in a bed together we might be past the get to know you date?'

He laughed and pulled her close to whisper into her ear, "That's where you are mistaken my dear Kate. I want to know everything about you. What makes you happy, makes you sad, pissed you off, and most of all what gets you all hot and bothered."

Not to be out done Kate brushes her lips across his stopping to murmur into them. "I get turned on by men who ask to buy me coffee on a first date." Then she claimed his mouth as her own.

As they stood in the middle of Main Street in a lovers embrace neither noticed the two bikers stumble out of the saloon on the corner. But the two drunks sure noticed them. As soon as they recognized Rodgers they began to slink back to the ally beside the bar, intend on alerting the rest of the boys of his presence.

Manuel and James rushed back into the saloon. Tripping over empty beer bottles as they ran, the bar was still trashed from last night's festivities. They were almost to the bar when Manuel tripped and did a face plant right into the floor. Maybe he might have been too drunk to go after him but James kept running and yelling until reached Cesar.

"What the hell James? Can't you see that we're trying to sleep here!" Cesar yells back at him.

"El Hefe, that gringo Rodgers is standing right outside the saloon!"

"Bullshit! He's rotting away in a jail cell in San Cristóbal. Don't lie to me."

Hefe, I speak the truth. He's out there right now playing tonsil hockey with a sweet pair of legs. And the rest of her is not bad either!"

"So he has returned and with a chica caliente no less." Cesar walks over to the door and studies Rodgers hard. He looks like a pencil pusher. Not like the brother he knew. After about a solid two minutes he turns and walks back to the bar. Picking up the remaining whiskey that's in his glass, he throws it back. "We'll see how he reacts when we take her from him and make her our gang's plaything. James get to the front door and watch them don't leave that spot. Make sure that they don't move. If they do get me immediately. I don't want to lose him again."

Manuel got up off the floor and went around the bar to rouse the members that were still in a stupor. They were still a little hung over, but when they found out what was going on and who was here, they were awake and sober in no time.

Kate and Rick never wanted their kiss to end. They took their time exploring each others mouth's. So much so, that they stood there like teenagers experiencing their first kiss. Finally breaking apart for fear that their lungs would collapse their eyes met and after a few seconds they were right back it again. People were making suggestive comments as they walked by stating that the sidewalk was not the proper place for what they were doing and to kindly move out of the way.

For what seemed like an eternity to them Kate finally broke the kiss since she was the one who started this whole PDA. As they turned to start walking towards the saloon, Rick thought he noticed the window dressing at the saloon move ever just so slightly. Thinking that it was just a customer moving a chair sit down again he brushed it off.

Misconception number one.

Kate looked at Rick and caught the look on his face. It worried her a little so she asked him about it.

"Rick? What is it?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I just thought I saw that curtain move a little. But now it was probably just some customer re-seating themselves."

Kate spied a quick look to the window and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

Misconception number two.

Cesar watched as the chica looked in his direction. He was the one with the element of surprise. Three of his best had left the saloon and circled around to position themselves behind the gringo and his chica. In a coordinated move two more members had crossed the street and were walking parallel to them and were peering into the window of a store pretending to look at the stores wares. They had a great line of sight from the reflection of the glass without even turning around to actually look at them directly.

Rick had a terrible feeling. Something raised his awareness. He should be seeing something but as he looked around nothing made him weary of his surroundings. He and Kate kept walking and as they were just about to pass the saloon, that's when things went to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

His head was throbbing. He had trouble focusing on the person before him. When he spoke, who he heard was no longer an issue if he saw him clearly or not. Cesar. He was right to be aware of his surroundings, it's just that he waited too long to act.

"Rodgers, nice of you to join us! It's been a while. But what I can't figure out is how you are here in the first place when you should be rotting in a Mexican shithole."

Rick kept quiet. He strained against the zip ties that bound him to the pool table. He was spread eagle on the playing surface secured at his wrists and ankles. He took a chance to look at Cesar now that he regained his sight a little more. Who he saw was no one to piss off.

"Where's the lady I was with? Rick asked.

"Oh, the Chica…She is fine don't you worry. It's not like you'll ever see her again. Actually, she's still sleeping it off. And when she comes to we are going to show her how honored she will be to be our bitch! She will have one purpose and one purpose only."

"Cesar, if you do anything to her you'll answer to me. She is my property and…

"Rodgers you are in no position to make any demands of me and my kindness! So not speaking now would be in your best interest."

"I want to see her NOW!" Rick demands.

"Oh you do, do you? Well, I'll get right on that for you…hold on a minute."

Cesar motions to James to come over to him. He whispers something in his ear and James walks to the other side of the bar. He is only gone for about 30 seconds. When he returns he gives Cesar his cell phone. Cesar walks over to Rick and he opens the gallery picture app on the phone. He slides through the older pictures until he gets to the four most recent ones. He tilts the phone for Rick to view the pictures. He shudders at what he sees. Kate is zip tied to a similar pool table and she has a gash on the right side of her cheek bone. Her left eye is swollen shut as if she was punched in her eye.

As he looks at the second and third pictures, he sees that she is stripped from the waist up. Her breasts are exposed. But the worst of it is that she only has her purple lace panties covering her private parts. It's the last picture that really gets Rick's blood boiling James has his hand on Kate's right breast and he is kneading it roughly.

"Rodgers she is a feisty one! Do I want to know where you found her? She clocked Diego with a right hook before he knew it. However, that was her mistake. And you know that Diego hates having his face marked up so he gave as good as he got. Now she will have a nice scar on her face to remind her of what NOT to do."

"Cesar, let her go. I'll take her place. She has nothing to do with this and you know it. She is just someone who I met up with on the way out here. She's a nobody."

"Rodgers that's where you're wrong. Now she has a function, she'll be our new fuck toy. Hell, I think we'll leave her tied to the pool table for a day or two just to let the guys have a really good time with her. You should have never shown your face here again Rodgers and now you are going to pay the price."

"Cesar, when I get off this table, I'm going to kill you first! Then I'll finish off the rest of these derelicts."

"Promises that you'll never be able to keep Rodgers."

With that said Cesar smashes his fist into Rick's temple and knocks him out.

"JAMES GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Cesar yells.

When James shows up Cesar tells him this.

"Cut the gringo loose and drag his sorry ass to the pit. Then set him up on the stakes from the last soul that died there. But this time, slice him from gut to sternum gag him and make sure that he can't get loose."

"And then what?" James asks for further instruction.

"And then nothing. He rots in the pit until either the animals or vultures take him out or he dies of dehydration. Either way, he is no longer our problem." James turns and gets another biker to grab Rodgers legs while he takes his arms. In less than an hour's drive Rick is in the desert lashed and zip tied to four stakes driven deep into the desert floor. He lies there spread eagle and James takes out his hunting knife and slices Rick's flesh by his sternum pushes deep and slides the blade downward towards his groin. Seeing how easy that was he decides to slice him across his gut as well.

Although the knife entered his chest deeply it wasn't deep enough to cause a mortal wound. It was just deep enough to draw blood, James hoped the wound would bring the animals in the area, he wanted Castle to die a slow painful death.

Xx

Kate is just starting to come out of her unconsciousness. She moves her head from side to side and her head feels like it's on fire. Then she remembers the fight. Rick was the first to go down. She got a couple of good shots in before everything went black. She looks down at her nearly naked body. The words Rick said to her before they left New York have come back to haunt her. She is strapped to this table for a reason and she knows that it's not going to be pretty.

The door flew open and a two men entered undressing as they closed in on her. "Chica we going to have a little fun."

She struggled against her bindings, forcing the material deep into her wrists. "You better hope I don't get free cause if I do I'll kill both of you."

"Chica, you'll be unable to walk let alone fight after we are done with you."

They stepped out of their pants only to hear a voice boom from behind them. "You two idiots get dressed."

"Caesar you told the gringo what was going to happen to her we were just doing what you wanted.

"If you two have three hundred grand then you can have your way with her but since you don't get the hell out of here. Look at this Chica, she looks like a model. All the girls we have in the container wouldn't add up to a third of what she will bring to the Arabs."

He brought a blanket over to cover Beckett, "Get the doctor over here. If that cut scars we can't sell her, and if we can't then you boys can have a lot of fun with her."

For maybe the first time in her life Kate was thankful for her looks. She turned to Caesar, "Where is Castle?"

"Oh, Chica by now he should have a few coyote's feasting on his insides."

"The Son of Islam docks in seven days and I want to be there. They usually spend a day in Times Square. The freighter leaves the day after. They might not like us but they love our way of life."

Xx

Castle found himself fighting to stay conscience as the sun began to drift lower in the afternoon. Soon it would be night and he knew what that would bring. The nocturnal predators would catch the scent of blood and would come to investigate. When they came out for the night they would find a smorgasbord known as Richard Rodgers waiting for them. He had to get free and he had to do it now.

He had to free himself as soon as possible. He raised his head as far as he could to survey the situation. He couldn't see a way that he could get free. Losing his cool for the first time in years at the thought of what was happening to Kate, the rage inside him he hadn't seen since his mother was killed. He jerked violently with his arms and felt a slackening in the bindings on his right arm. His head snapped to look at it and found that it had frayed.

Hope, now he had hope.

Taking a deep breath to ward off the pain in his abdomen he put off of his strength in the effort to break his bonds. With one last effort, he yanked his arm freeing it from the steel spike. Quickly he undid the rest of his restraints freeing himself. He grabbed up his shirt to use as a bandage and started off back to the bar.

Now to find Kate and kill that son of a bitch Cesar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Rick slowly walked, no walked wasn't the right word, he shuffled to the road heading toward town. He had been at it for nearly thirty minutes when a truck slowed and the window spooled down.

"Need a ride?" A small woman who appeared to be in mid-sixties questioned. As Castle opened the passenger door holding his shirt to his injured midsection the woman shrieked. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"My girlfriend caught me with my finger in the cake batter and, well she didn't like it too much." He tried to mask his pain with a grin to no avail.

"Not likely. Based on where I picked you up I'd say you crossed Caesar." She glared at him in what only could be called Beckett 1.0. "Well am I right or am I right?"

"Listen I need to get back to the bar where he holds up and I need to get there fast. He has my partner, and well what he has planned for her…"

"Well, close that door and I will get you where you need to go, but not the bar." After finishing she reached for a Styrofoam cup and spit tobacco juice into it.

I must be getting old, or I'm more injured that I thought I was because I never noticed the wad of snuff in her lip. "Why not the bar, that's where they are."

"No Caesar has a place on the other side of town in a closed truck repair shop. I don't know what they are into but as this week ends every year he has a couple of trucks show up, they stay about a day and then they are gone."

"Well can you get me to my hotel, I'll take it from there." He winced as he spoke.

"In the glove box there is a first aid kit, I think it still has gauze and a little super glue. Use to glue to close up those cuts. It should get you through the night till you can find a doctor. When you're finished head to the twenty-four-hour clinic and tell them Margret sent you."

By the time they reached the hotel where he and Kate were staying he had sealed up the cuts and wrapped himself with the gauze. As he opened the door the old woman spoke. "Don't expect the police to help. They don't ever cross these guys. They aren't on the take or anything, they just don't go out of their way to stop them. Afraid of them I think."

He closed the door, "I never intended to involve them. They have the woman I've fallen in love with and I'll be damned if I will let them go." He turned and marched into the hotel.

Five minutes later he emerged dressed in black with thigh holsters sporting silenced Sig Sauer P229 Combat with fifteen round clips. He had an Ontario MK3 Navy Knife strapped to his right boot. And Sig MPX with laser sight slung over his shoulder.

He straddled his bike, fired it off and headed off in the direction of the truck shop the Margret told him about.

Xx

"Caesar the driver wants to leave by midnight." Miguel called out as he entered the shop.

Caesar looked down at his watch, nine thirty he thought. "Okay we have two hours to get the girls changed and into the truck. Make sure that the driver has the money for the weight stations. We don't need a couple of grand to screw this deal up."

Leering as he threw an orange jumpsuit, the kind that you would find in county lockup, at Beckett. "Get changed into that chica."

Beckett caught the jumpsuit and stared at it wondering not for the first time that evening how she had gotten into this position. But if she was really honest with herself she knew. She knew if she wasn't so set on being the super cop everyone thought she was, and listened to someone who had a history of dealing with these guys, she would be safe. Now as the situation unfolded, unless she could somehow come up with an escape plan, she was being transported to a ship that would take her to only god knows where. Where she along with a multitude of other women were to be sold to the highest bidder.

How could she have been so stupid, why couldn't she have just listened to her partner. Rick, was dead. Or at least dying in the desert somewhere and if she was honest with herself she was to blame. She had distracted him, caused him to lose focus and put him in jeopardy. How could she live with herself knowing that she was the reason he died?

That's what happens to people she loves. Whoa, whoa where did that thought come from? She couldn't possibly be in love with Rick, not really. They hadn't known each other that long, love takes years to form, nurture, and grow. Not the limited time that they had spent together. She was startled out of her thoughts by Caesar pawing at what was left of her shirt.

"Bitch I said get changed!" He ripped the makeshift shirt off of her back exposing her breasts. "Get dressed now, bef…"

He was distracted by the sound of a motorcycle crashing through the door. "What the hell?"

But Kate knew, "what the hell". She would know Rick's bike anywhere.

That was followed by a noise that sounded eerily similar to siph siph. That was followed by the sound of something, or someone, crashing into the wooden crates. Another siph siph, another crashing crate this time on the other side of the auto shop.

You could follow the progress of the assailant, who she hoped beyond all hope was Rick, by the sound of the siph and the groan of the men who fell. After the ninth man, if her count was right, the sound of the silenced weapon became higher pitched but the sound of bodies falling continued.

Beckett clasped the orange jumpsuit to her chest and tried to look down from the second story landing that Caesar had claimed as his defacto throne. Before she could get a better view of the scene she was pulled back violently by the ponytail that sat high on her head.

"Oh no, chica. You are with me." He said as he positioned her between himself and the stairs where he thought the assailant would come from. A couple of minutes later he was not disappointed as Rick came up the stairs moving with a purpose.

Rick, who had his silenced Sig in his right hand, looked to Kate with tears forming in his eyes. His eyes were filled with questions, well one question in particular, that his voice couldn't muster the strength to ask.

She shook her head as the tears formed in her eyes along with something else that her green eyes couldn't hide.

Love.

Her green eyes couldn't hide it even if she wanted to. "I'm fine. My hero here Caesar decided to sell me rather than let his guys rape me." She spat in anger.

"That's right Gringo. I'm a hero…" His words were cut off by the sound of Rick's Sig coughing siph.

Kate felt the hand slip from her ponytail while she turned to see the dime sized hole between her captor's eyes. Rushing to Rick, her attention was drawn to his midsection as a pattern of deep red began to discolor his shirt.

"How bad are you hurt, Rick?"

"Just a scratch. But I might need a little help." He pulled his unused Sig from its holster and handed it to Kate. "Just in case."

"Rick there are women being held captive somewhere in here. We were going to be loaded into that truck and shipped to New York. There is a ship waiting for us, and then we were off to the Middle East."

"I guess we need to find those women now don't we?"

"My thoughts exactly." She put on the jumpsuit since it was the only way to modestly cover herself and they headed out.

They made there was slowly through the shop searching each room as they went. As they cleared each room Kate began to worry that the women were not in the building. They eventually turned the corner to the parts room and found twenty-six women all clad in orange exactly the same as she was wearing.

The women scurried into the back of the makeshift cell trying to find a place to hide from Kate and Rick.

"Easy ladies were here to help." Rick said with his most disarming grin.

Kate stepped in trying to put the women at ease. "Were the police. Well, I'm the police, I can't really explain what he is. Maybe a cross between John Wick and Jason Borne."

"That is so cool that you know John Wick." A grinning Castle said.

"Shut up!" Kate grinned at him then turned back to women. "We are going to find the keys and get you out of here." She handed her gun to one of the women. "IF anyone comes through that door other than us. Shoot them!"

Kate looked at Castle, "Maybe we need a password so they don't shoot us."

Rick thought for a minute then a big smile came over his face. "I know we'll use my safe word. Apples."

Kate rolled her eyes and purred, "I've never had much use for safe words, stud."

A voice called out from the cell. "There were twenty-five put on a truck yesterday and shipped out. They said our truck was late and we would catch up. I hope that helps."

"It does. Come on Rick let's find the keys and a phone so we can call Esposito and have them head off that truck."

In the time it took to get out of the truck repair shop, Kate has her phone out calling Esposito. When it connected she gave him the information of the container truck that was carrying the other women. With the information passed on, they were both on the road to stop the second truck. Rick was still in pain and trying to maneuver a bike with him on it was okay. Now he needed to compensate for Kate and his injuries as well. It wasn't an easy task. They were on interstate 90 heading east. The truck had about a half hour lead on them.

Twisting the throttle a bit more they were soon over 100 mph. If they kept up this pace they should have the truck in their sights soon. If the truck had a half hour start it should just be near Rapid City, SD by now. So Rick again twisted the throttle. Now they were in excess of 120 mph. Kate held on tighter to Rick's midsection for her life. The taillights of the semi came into view. Kate tapped Rick on the shoulder and he nodded. Slowing down they pulled right alongside the tractor and looked at the driver. Seeing that he was still loyal to Caesar he stepped on the gas. Rick matched his actions. As he pulled up once again he upholstered his Sig, and pointed it at the driver's head. That's all it took for him to come to a complete stop. Hopping off the bike Rick secured the driver while Kate went to the containers doors to free the women.

As she swung the doors open she was met with women who were ready to do battle. Their fists were raised to fight. When they noticed that Cesar's goons were not there they relaxed a little but were still a bit apprehensive.


	8. Chapter 8

As they helped the women down from the back of the truck the women had become more trusting towards Rick and Kate. The highway patrol that had arrived well that was a different story all together. Most of these women were illegal immigrants not wanting to be deported. With the last woman off the truck they heard a chopper approaching.

Rick knew what was coming next. The chopper landed and his father got out with the director of the FBI. The walked over to the truck and met with Kate and Rick.

"Miss Beckett, will you kindly excuse us for a minute or two?" The director asked.

Kate looked to Rick and she noticed that there was going to be a showdown of sorts with the look he was giving her. She stepped a few steps away, but could still hear what was being said.

"This operation was a cluster fuck from the start, Rodgers! I should have never agreed to you bring you in on this op. Now our lead suspect is dead! He has a bullet in his brain, so tell me how are we going to get him to tell us who is smuggling all these drugs into the country?"

"Well, he's no longer a threat." Rick told him hopefully.

"A THREAT? Rodger's, we can't even question his crew. And do you want to know why? Do you? It's because they're all DEAD! This is the worst outcome of any case I've ever been a part of. Hunt, you need to deal with this. As far as I'm concerned I want his ass thrown back in that jail in San Cristóbal de las Casas and let him rot there!"

Rick was just a little confused and Hunt noticed that he made the connection.

"Hunt what's going on? The last intel we had on Cesar was that he was running guns and women. There was never a report of drugs. So tell me before I lose my cool, was he withholding information from us?"

All he could do is look worthlessly at his son. He was right, it was the one thing that the director wanted to keep from him so that he could waltz in and take all the credit. Now that the entire crew was dead the director was the one left holding the bag.

Rick figured out that he had been played. As he moved away from Hunt, Kate was just a little too late to react to Rick's quick movement. He was grabbing the director by his collar and tie and spun him around.

"You have a pair of balls on you if you are going to stand there and accuse me of doing my job without being properly informed!"

"Rodgers leave before I make that threat of you going back to prison a reality."

"I'd like to see you try it. I saved your ass! Don't deny it, if you do I'll start an investigation into how you hung me out to dry."

"Rodgers your expendable. All you have is Hunt, and honestly, he's not really going to save your ass with all the dirt I have on him. So take a hike."

Kate sees that Rick is going to do something stupid and tries to get to him before he can act. Again, she can't reach him in time and before she knows it Rick swings his fist at the director's head and he lands in a heap on the ground.

"So son, what's next for you?" Hunt asked.

"The op is what's next for me. There's still one last truck heading for NYC with the women on it to be put on a freighter and shipped to the middle east."

"Well, it seems that we have a perfectly good helicopter sitting right there." Hunt pointed to the director's bird.

"It seems that we do. What will happen to him?" Rick pointed to the unconscious director lying on the dirt.

"He'll get what's coming to him. He will most likely not even be able to hold a job as a junior agent."

Rick chuckled and reached for Kate's hand. She took it willingly and the three of them climbed aboard the bird. The ride was short to Rapid City regional airport. When they arrived, there was a Lear Jet 85 sitting there ready to leave. Rick wondered if his father had anything to do with the plane sitting on the tarmac. The stairway opened and the pilot stepped out.

"Hunt wheels up in 5. Get your gear and get aboard."

Hunt just nodded and Rick and Kate grabbed what little gear they had and walked to the plane. As they taxied to the runway Kate was wondering if they'd be able to get to the truck in New York before the transfer of the women could be made.

"Rick, do you think we'll make it in time?" Kate asked him.

"I'm not that sure. At least we have Ryan and Esposito on the other end keeping an eye out for the last truck."

Being close together and facing the fact that could be late reaching New York Rick gently took a hold of Kate's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He gave her a sad look because even though his dad would do his best to keep him out of that stinking Mexican jail, he still had his doubts about what lies ahead for his future.

"Rick, what are you so deep in thought about?" Kate asked.

"A lot. I am hoping that Esposito will be able to intercept the truck before the women are sent to the ship."

"Is that all?"

"Actually, no. I am also hoping that my ass doesn't end back up in that hell hole in Mexico."

"And that's it?"

"No."

"Then what else are you thinking about Rick?" Kate asked knowing what he wanted to say but couldn't.

She waited as he looked directly into her eyes. When he spoke again she held her breath.

"Kate, I am falling for you. No, that's wrong. I'm in love with you. And if I do get sent back to prison, it'll be hell on me missing you knowing that I love you."

Kate exhaled. "Rick I promise that this will all work out in the end. Don't doubt what a woman in love with her man can do to keep him safe."

Rick just looked at her with a slack-jawed look on his face. Not trusting his voice he could only stare at her.

Their plane landed at JFK and was met by Captain Montgomery, "Good job detective. We found the truck before they were able to off load the girls."

"OH thank god!" a relieved Kate said. "But it wasn't me, it was Rick. He saved me and saved the girls in South Dakota"

"Well good job agent." A well-dressed man who had been lurking behind Montgomery said offering his hand. "Keith Alexander, Director of the National Security Administration."

"Richard Rodgers and this is Kate Beckett." Castle responded.

"We would like to keep this under wraps I'd like to classify this operation as top secret, and not cover it up. It would do a disservice to our relations with the Middle East if this was to get out. With that being said it was nice to meet you agent, detective if you ever need anything please let me know."

He turned to leave, Kate looked up at Rick and squeezed his hand, released it and ran after him. "Sir there is one thing that you could help me with…"

Returning to the men grouped around Rick she pulled out her cuffs and promptly applied them to his wrists. "You are now a material witness in this case and will stay in my custody until a Presidential pardon is issued. We can expect it in a few weeks so..." Kate leaned into his personal space and asked, "Do you think you can handle being cuffed and in my custody for a few weeks? To make sure you don't go anywhere I think I'll have to cuff you to a piece of furniture. Is there anything you can think of that I can cuff you to that we could both enjoy?"

A grin broke out across his face, "I think we can think of something Kate."

~Fin~

 **We would like to thank everyone who joined us on this journey! We both had a great time writing this and hope that everyone enjoyed what we wrote. Thank-You!**

 **Thekingdaddy & P2P**

.


End file.
